


if my red eyes don't see you anymore

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Evil Peter Hale, M/M, Mild Gore, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter kills Derek and Stiles vows revenge for his mate's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if my red eyes don't see you anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've already posted this twice then deleted it, but I was uploading on my iPod and it wasn't working out. So I posted again. Hope you don't mind… 
> 
> (Title taken from Blue Ocean Floor by Justin Timberlake)

_"D-Derek?"_

He finds his mate lying on the floor inside of the Hale house, blood staining the space around him like it's had plenty of time to dry out and seep into the planks of wood. His throat is slashed open, skin jagged and gnarled, white of the collar bone distinct against all the crusted blood over the wound.

_"Derek! No, no, no!"_

Stiles's hands shake as he runs them through Derek's hair, fingers trembling as they smooth over the inky black strands that are matted to the man's forehead, sweat and grime making them stick to the pale, ashen skin.

_"No… This isn't… You're not…"_

Blood.

There's blood everywhere.

The red life essence of a substance is everywhere but inside Derek's body. 

It makes Stiles feel sick to the very core, the stale penny smell rolling over his taste buds as he inhales it every time he breathes.

He chokes back sobs, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, the fresh taste of his own blood enough to completely wipe the stale stench of slowly rotting flesh from his tongue. 

_"Derek… Derek, no. No, no, no, no. Please… Please don't be… Don't…"_

But he knows it is too late. 

Derek's already dead.

 _"P-P-Peter… did this…"_  

The psychotic werewolf, no matter how much he's been trying and succeeding in getting everyone to believe he's changed for the better, hasn't fooled Stiles, not once.

He remembers the bone-chilling sly smirks sent his way, remembers the many times he's noticed the twinkle in the older man's eyes when face-to-face with him.

Peter Hale has done this.

Stiles's eyes flash red, the fiery agony of losing his mate tearing through him as he lets out a soft, broken, wobbling howl.

_"A-And he'll… pay…"_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated <3


End file.
